


Weasley Twin one-shots

by djarinsheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hogwarts, I’ll add more later, M/M, No Twincest, Smoking, Smut, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Underage Drinking, ginny weasley - Freeform, idk what else to put, ron weasley - Freeform, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinsheart/pseuds/djarinsheart
Summary: { on going }just a big book of weasley twin one shots. some will be long and others will be really short. i’m only doing one shots because i don’t have the strength to write a full story :)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Hot Summer Nights

In the summer of your 6th year you'd had been invited to stay over at The Burrow for the long holiday. Of course you had said yes because you adore the Weasleys and they all loved you just as much. 

The Burrow in the summer was gorgeous and the weather was amazing. You spent most of you time led outside in the garden in the scorching heat either reading or listening to your "muggle music" as the twins loved to call it. 

Speaking of the twins; you had noticed that George had been acting funny around you. Normally Fred, George and you were tied at the hip. You three have been best friends since first year. But all of the sudden things with George have been getting awkward. Normally things like hugs or sitting in their laps would be fine, you would do absolutely anything to be as close to them as possible at all times, George especially.

But one evening after dinner when everyone sits in the living room and shares stories and tells jokes, you had arrived late because you were helping Molly in the kitchen with the dishes so there wasn't a seat for you. Everyone had spread themselves about on the different sofas and armchairs in the living room. You noticed George was sat on a sofa next to Ron. So without thinking to walked over and perched yourself on George's lap, something that you normally do, so nobody really noticed and they continued with jokes and stories. 

"Here I saved you some." Fred said as he moved a glass of firewiskey towards you. He was on an armchair opposite the sofa you were sat on.

"Thanks." you said as you leant forward to reach it, unknowingly moving your arse in George's lap, causing him to go rigid and put a hand on your waist.

"You ok?" you had asked when you noticed.

He swallowed before answering. "Uh yeah I'm fine." he smiled at you. 

As the evening went on Ron and Ginny had left and gone to bed as it was quite late, leaving space next to you on the sofa where Ron had left. You had made an effort to move off George's lap but he gave your hip a squeeze so you stayed put. 

When it was nearing 1AM, you realised how tired you were, having ending up drinking a few glasses of firewiskey you were also a tiny bit tipsy. You decided it was best that you headed up to bed, so you excused yourself and said goodnight to Arthur, Molly and the twins, and made your way upstairs. 

Despite it being about one in the morning, the temperature still hadn't cooled down from the day, causing it to be muggy. You were staying in a spare room, next door to the twin's room, and even with all the windows open all the way, it was still hot. 

You changed into your pyjamas and decided minimal clothing would be best so you opted for shorts and a vest. After changing you went to the bathroom on the landing that you had to share with the twins (of course). 

Just as you were coming out of your room George walked past.

"Oh, sorry Georgie." You knew he was a bit off tonight so you used the nickname you know makes him soft. "Are you sure you're alright? You've been acting funny tonight ." 

"I'm fine," he lied. You could always tell when he was lying. "I think it might just be the weather and the humidity." 

You sighed. "If you say so. But if you're not later, come and find me, ok?" He just nodded and went into his room. You walked to the bathroom and did your nightly routine. 

When you got back to your room you realised that you weren't actually that tired. It was just the firewiskey, and that had worn off now. So you were just sat on you bed by the window looking out onto the fields. You had tried to sleep even though you weren't that tired, but you couldn't, it was too hot.

It wasn't until around 2:30 when you heard a soft knock at your door. It had startled you. You got up and opened your door to find George stood there, looking a bit down.

"Room for one more?" he asked shyly. You didn't say anything, just opened your door wider so he would enter. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of your bed. You sat back to your place by the widow. He was looking at the floor with his shoulders slumped, fidgeting with his hands. 

"Seriously Georgie, you've got to tell me whats up. It's making me worry." You said, because it had been. Sure out of the twins George was the more quiet and reserved one, but he was still happy and smiley. Seeing him like this upset you. 

"So you know how we've known each other for ages and ages," he begun. 

"Yeah of course Georgie, you're my bestfriend. Don't tell Freddie I said that." you giggled and he let out a soft laugh too. 

"That's the thing. I don't know if i can be your friend anymore."

Your face fell. "Oh... Is it something I've done? Because I can start hanging out with Ron and stuff if you'd prefer-"

"No!" he said faster than he would've liked too. "Please don't do that."

"Then what are you saying George?"

"Can I just show you instead?". You nodded. George moved from where he was sat on the edge of the bed to opposite you by the window. He was sat awfully close to you. You went to turn your head to tell him something but then you felt it. His large hand had enclosed around the back of your neck and pulled your head towards his. And he was kissing you. George Fabian Weasley was kissing you. And you were kissing back.

It was slow, but sweet. It was like he was telling you everything he wanted you to know through the kiss. Which hopefully meant that he liked you but just didn't have the right words to say it. 

You were breathless when you both pulled away. The hand that was on your neck had moved to cup your cheek. His thumb was stroking your cheekbone. You had reached for his arm mid kiss to try and stable yourself. 

"Does this mean what I think it means, Weasley?" 

"I- um." he had flushed bright red. It matched his hair. "I like you."

"Like me?" You were playing dumb to try and get him more flustered. 

"I know what you're doing." he said with a smirk. 

"I'm not doing anything." you looked at his straight in the eyes and moved closer to him as if you were going to kiss him again. "Just say what you want to say, Georgie."

"I love you. I think i've loved since about third year." You didn't think he could possibly get any redder. You started giggling. 

"What?!"

"Georgie I think I've been in love with you since I was about eleven."

He wasn't laughing anymore. "Are you serious? I had no clue, I thought-" you had cut his rambling off with another kiss. This time it was more passionate, you had leant more into him and his hands had moved down to your waist, pulling you into his lap. You let out a whine when he slipped his tongue into your mouth.

He stopped kissing your lips and started placing soft kisses on your jaw, moving to your neck. When he got to your neck the kisses turned into little bites and sucks, causing your hands to move to his hair and give it a light tug. He growled at that.

George moved you off his lap and led you down gently on your bed. "Is this ok?" he asked, pulling away from your neck. He was above you with his hands on either side of your head. You nodded. He gestured to your tank top "Can this come off?" You nodded again. You both sat up so that you could take your top off. As soon as it was on the floor his eyes went to your chest. It was now your turn to blush. 

"Don't just stare, Georgie." 

"Can't help it, you're too beautiful." He mumbled, kissing down your neck again until he got to your breasts. He was more confident now. Instead of asking for permission he was just going for it. Planting kisses all over your chest and kneading one of your breasts in his hand while sucking on the other. Your were moaning and pulling on his hair, it only encouraged him. 

When he was done with your tits and satisfied that he had make you squirm enough, he moved even lower, down to the waist band of your shorts. George made eye contact with you as he slid your shorts down your legs and threw them onto the floor, with your vest. His breath hitched when saw your core, glistening wet, all for him. 

He was staring. Again. "George." you whined, dragging out his name.

"I'm right here, love." and with that his tongue dove into your core. You leant your head back into your pillow and your hands were in his hair. 

"Fuck, George." 

He ate you out like a champ. Your were moans getting louder and louder, until one of his hands that was on your thigh came up to cover your mouth.

Looking up from between your legs "Shh darling, you'll wake the whole bloody house up." He scolded, not seriously. You looked down at him and nodded again, whispering a sorry. With that he went back to work. You had really tried to keep quiet, but he was just so good. He nudged the fingers that were covering your mouth past your lips. You sucked on them in earnest in hopes of them keeping you quiet. When he was satisfied with how wet they were he brought them back down you your aching core and slid his index finger in while he thumbed your clit with his other hand. 

At this point it was entirely impossible for you to stay quiet, now when he was adding more of his finger and they were pumping in and out of you swiftly. You were close. 

"Georgie, I'm gonna- fuck!" 

You swear you saw stars behind your eyes when you came. George just looked up at you smirking. He climbed back up to be eye-level with you while taking his t-shirt off. 

Over the past few years you have noticed that George had begun to fill out a bit, his twin too but George was just that bit more broader and you swear he was a tiny bit taller too. 

He was kissing you again and saying that you did a good job. with one orgasm out of the way you were now feeling a bit bolder yourself. So you reached down and palmed him through his trousers.

Fuck.

You knew he would be big considering his height and hands but you didn't know he would be that big. He grunted when your hand made contact with his length through his trousers. You could feeling him throbbing. 

"I can't take it any longer, I really need to fuck you." He said while pushing his hips into you hand. And that was it. He had pulled his trousers and boxers off in a flurry and was now lining his cock up with your entrance and slowly pushing in. 

You were no virgin, and you doubted that George was too, but it hurt, you dug your fingernails into his shoulders. Maybe it was just because he was big. You felt so full. He noticed your discomfort. 

"You alright, darling?" 

"Yeah you're just really big, Georgie." He was in all the way and you could feel him throb at your words and he hissed out a "fuck". You moved your hands from his shoulders up to brush away the hair that had fallen in his face. You looked into his eyes. The same brown eyes that you had fallen in love with years again. You kissed him again, because you can, and told him he could move. With that he started moving his hips into yours. 

You could now definitely tell George was not a virgin. His strokes were so good. He stretched you out so well, you could feel the head of his cock knocking into your cervix with every thrust. 

The weather was still muggy so above you, you had gorgeous, sweaty George. Bits of his hair were stuck to his damp forehead and beads of sweat dripped down his nose, that was tucked into your neck. 

"Fuckkk, you feel so good." he panted right next you your ear. "You're so fucking good, you're so tight for me." His words made you clench tighter around him. 

You were nearing another orgasm and you could tell George was close too because his thrusts were becoming irregular. "Georgie I'm so close-"

"Cum for me - cum for me, darling." You did. While almost screaming his name out in pleasure, and raking your nails along his back. The sensation from that caused him to cum deep inside you. You could feel him twitching as he did. He had collapsed on top of you and burried his face into your slightly damp hair. 

"Are you alright, love?" He spoke after a few minutes of getting your breath back. 

"Yeah I'm great, Georgie. That was... something else." he chuckled at that. 

"I try." he said with a smirk. You yawned. Finally you were actually tired and ready for sleep. Since you two had gotten all hot and bothered, you just left the thin sheet on the bed and curled up into one and other. You led your head on his chest and all your limbs were tangled together. It was strangely intimate. The skin on skin contact was comforting for you. You finally understood how George felt, after all these years, your feelings for him were returned. 

You can't remember when you fell asleep, but you knew that it was in the arms of the man who loved you. While you listened to his heartbeat.


	2. Hi? No, High

It was a snowy weekend at Hogwarts, meaning students were off to Hogsmeade for sweets, butterbeer and all kinds of magic. Nearly everyone was going. Everyone but you. 

In all fairness you had given up your spot so that you could spent time with your two favourite red-heads. The pair weren't allowed to go as a punishment for one of their pranks. 

"C'mon you can't just not go because we aren't." George protested at your decision to stay. 

'Yeah that's not fair on you." Fred agreed with his brother. 

"You guys do realise that I would've just been by myself if you weren't there, I would've been lonely." You said. They 'awed' at that. 

"So you enjoy Freddie and I's company then?" George teased.

You rolled your eyes "Oh so humble. Shut up, of course I do." 

"Well since you're staying, you can help us with another prank." Fred said.

"Absolutely not," you replied and their faces fell, "You two have just gotten in trouble for one so I'm not helping you with another one."

"Actually," George piped up, "I have a better Idea."

You and the pair had ended up in the Gryffindor common room. The walk there had felt eerie considering the majority of the school was missing. It was actually quiet for once. 

"Now what?" You asked, sitting down on one of the many sofas that littered the common room.

"Patience, doll." George replied, lounging next to you with his head leant against the back and his arms along the back edges. You felt your face grow warm from the pet name. Both Fred and George had various nicknames for you, but when George said them it just hit different. 

Fred had disappeared up to the dorms to get something. 

You looked over at George and stared into his brown irises, You always thought he had pretty eyes, he smiled at you with a lopsided grin. Before anything else could happen, Fred had returned with what he went to retrieve. He stood in front of George and You on the sofa revealing a baggie with what you assumed to have drugs in it in one hand, and a grinder and papers in the other.

"Ta-da" Fred giggled. You looked over to George again for some reassurance, but he had a similar smirk to Fred's on his face. 

"Where the fuck did you get that from?" You asked. You had run out of your supply you had brought over from home. You didn't know you could get some over here too. 

"Neville grows it at the back of the greenhouse," He said "For half the price too."

"Jesus, I wouldn't think of him to be the type. I've run out of the stuff I brought from home, its good to know I can get it here too." You said. 

The twins both looked at each other shocked. 

"What?"

"We didn't think you were the type." George said. 

"Of course I am. A muggleborn from London that has great difficulty with putting up with Snape's bullshit."

"I guess you have a point." Fred chimed in. "Anyways, care to get fucked up?"

You and George nodded. "Do you want your own or?" Fred gestured to the blunt he was rolling.

"Nah I'll just share with Georgie." You looked at him to see if that was alright and he just smiled at you. Fred passed you the joint and a lighter, then begun to roll his own. You put it in you mouth and lit the end, and took a long drag. 

"Shit this stuff is nicer than the muggle crap." You said as you exhaled and passed it to George. 

"Its sort of a hybrid, a mixture of muggle and wizard." Fred explained. 

"Its good." You giggled as George blew smoke in your face, already feeling the effects of it. Fred had now lit up his own and was smoking it sat on the floor leaning against one of the sofas.

"What now." He sighed.

"We should put music on!" you piped up. You had realised that all three of you being a tiny bit stoned. George got up and went over to where the record player was and the bookshelf that was filled with vinyls. You didn't mind what he put on as long as it was chill. You recognised it to be a Cigarettes After Sex song. 

(If you don't know who they are you suck) 

He came back and sat on the sofa next to you, you lead you head in his lap and blew smoke up into his face. He just smiled down at you lazily. He let you get comfy in his lap, and so you would't have to move he would put the blunt in between your lips for you as you inhaled.

You don't know how long you guys were led there for, but you had noticed Fred had passed out and was fast asleep with his head on the coffee table in front of him. You looked up at George, your head still in his lap, you could only see the underside of his chin as his head was over the back of the sofa. 

You sat up and kissed his neck. "Georgie, you up?" you said in a hushed tone, careful not to wake Freddie. He grumbled something that sounded like a 'yes' and sat up and opened his eyes. You looked at each other with red hazy eyes and smiled. "Did you enjoy your nap?" George asked.

"Yeah, your lap is very comfy."

"Thats good." He said with a stretch and a grunt. He noticed Fred asleep on the floor. "You wanna draw on his face?"

"Of course."

About an hour later when everyone was returning from Hogsmeade and many Gryffindors were complaining about the smell of the common room, someone told Freddie that he had a little something on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really had no clue what to call this one. sorry its a bit short!
> 
> say hi on twitter ? @/kylo_skies <33


End file.
